Bad Hair Day
by Goddess Isa
Summary: A crazy LSS fic that fits in nowhere and has no point.  What do you want?  It was in my backpack--probably something I wrote while waiting in line for *NSYNC tickets back in March.


TITLE: Bad Hair Day  
AUTHOR: Goddess Isa  
EMAIL: goddessisa@aol.com  
SUMMARY: A crazy LSS fic that fits in nowhere and has no point. What do you want? It was in my backpack--probably something I wrote while waiting in line for *NSYNC tickets back in March.  
SPOILER: The LSS series, found at http://planetslaythis.homestead.com  
RATING: TV-PG. As always  
DISTRIBUTION: http://planetslaythis.homestead.com only  
DISCLAIMER: Joss owns most. I own some. End of story. Song is Christina Aguilera's.  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: I know I decided to write this based on Buffy's horrendous hair at the start of S5. Though it's not much improved, at least it isn't like it was mid S2. Ech.  
11/21/00  
  
  
  
//When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?\\  
  
  
As Mulan went off in her bedroom, Buffy frowned at her own reflection in the hallway mirror. She'd gone to a salon recommended by her mother's boss the day before and had come home with the hairdo from Hell. She hadn't shown anyone but Angelina yet, because Angel was out of town until the next night at a conference for work.   
  
Her daughter, however, had been Buffy's toughest critic. She took one look at her mother when Buffy's hair was "done" and covered her face in shame.  
  
"Thanks a lot," Buffy had said dryly.   
  
Today, after three shampooings and a deep conditioner left over from when Angel accidentally dyed his hair orange, the do was no better, and Buffy worried that it was, if it was possible, worse than before.  
  
She had sputtery bangs, like a rag doll, straggled layers and this horrible poofy thing atop her head that sort of scared her.  
  
"Momma," Angel mumbled and Buffy sighed. She went into the bedroom and saw her daughter adjusting in her sleep between two huge pillows. Buffy scooped her up and laid her in the crib, then she went downstairs and jumped a mile.  
  
"Angel!" she exclaimed, the immediately lowered her voice as to not wake the baby. "What are you doing home?"  
  
"Buffy, WHAT happened to your hair?"  
  
"It's nice to see you too, honey," she said dryly. "I missed you."  
  
"I'm sorry. You know I missed you and Angelina both so much. I begged and Ronald let me come home early and I thought I'd surprise you.......*what* happened?"  
  
"I took advice from my mother." Buffy almost rolled her eyes.  
  
"I should have known." Angel grinned. "When will it go away?"  
  
"Ha ha."  
  
"No, seriously."  
  
Buffy stuck her tongue out at him. "Ha ha," she repeated and went into the kitchen.  
  
"Buffy."  
  
"I'm going to Cordy's guy tomorrow."  
  
"Thank goodness," Angel let out a sigh of relief.  
  
Annoyed, Buffy grabbed the newspaper off the counter and began hitting Angel with it.  
  
Hard.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
"What's with your hair?" Cordy was the most blunt of Buffy's friends, but everyone had come up with the same reaction. Upon entering Giles' apartment to help plan Drusilla's demise, each Scooby Gang member had asked her what happened to her hair as politely as possible except for Cordelia, and Spike, who asked what died on Buffy's head. She chased him around the parking lot for an hour.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
"I'm bored," Spike announced. "It's hot in here and we're going nowhere."  
  
"It's late," Giles took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Perhaps you all should go home and we'll resume tomorrow around noon?"  
  
"Can't," Buffy stood up and shook her left ankle around, trying to wake it up. "Angel's got a doctor's appointment and I'm seeing a guy about my hair."  
  
"Who?" Spike asked. "A dog groomer?"  
  
Angel had to pounce on his wife to keep her from killing the daft vampire.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
The next day, Buffy smiled proudly at her reflection in the visor mirror. Cordelia had been right--her guy was amazing and what was once a disaster was now a calm, shoulder-length do that Buffy adored.  
  
She got Angelina--who was pronounced as a healthy one-year-old at her doctor's appointment--out of her car seat and ran up to Giles' doorstep, bouncing as she rang the doorbell.  
  
"Buffy," Giles smiled as he opened the door. "You look lovely."  
  
She was the last to arrive of the daytime crew, and everyone else complimented her on her new hairstyle. Buffy was happy, but she would've been ecstatic had Spike been there for her to stick her tongue out at.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Hours of research later, the doorbell rang and Xander opened it.   
  
Spike entered wearing an unusual hat.  
  
"Lose the derby, Dead Boy Jr.," Xander told him as he shut the door.  
  
"It's not a derby," Spike snapped. 'It's a--"  
  
"An inappropriate piece of attire in my home," Giles said, catching the smirk on Cordelia's face. He knew something hysterical had to be on under that hat and he was going to find out what.  
  
"Take it off," Giles told him.  
  
There was quite a bit of arguing and even some fang bearing, but in the end, Spike took off the ridiculous hat to reveal an even more ridiculous dark brown Afro.  
  
Buffy roared.  
  
"It was Cordy's guy!" Spike said accusingly. "I'm gettin' it fixed tomorrow, or he's bloody dust."  
  
Buffy laughed harder and everyone else joined in. Cordy slapped five with her and Buffy smiled.   
  
"I owe you one."  
  
"You owe me ten."  



End file.
